No Place I'd Rather Be - A Collection
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: A collection of any and all one shots written for this amazing, beautiful story! *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of lips against her skin, so fleeting she thought she may have only imagined it... But then she opened her eyes and there he was, staring back at her with his wide, beautiful eyes, sending her heart racing. "Sensei..." Her lips formed the ever familiar syllables, her pulse quickening as she felt him tighten his grip on her waist.

"You can't look at me that way, Fumino..." He whispered, his breath warm against the curve of her neck, his chuckle enough to send chills down her spine. "I may not be able to control myself." Fumino felt her heart skip a beat, but for the first time, her first impulse was to not push him away. She wasn't a child anymore, after all. But a true woman, a married woman at that. Instead, she buried her face into his shoulder, relishing in the safety of his arms, of the wamrth of his skin against her own, despite the layers of clothes between the two of them.

"Sensei, I..." She trailed off, searching for the words to say, any words really, but as always it seemed he had left her speechless. This was their first night together in many months, for Sensei had been gone, separated from her in these first few months of their marriage. But, he was doing what he loved- teaching- and she would never take that happiness away from him. "I've missed you, Sensei." She finally whispered, her own lips finding solace in the space between his neck and shoulder, trailing the smallest of kisses in her wake. "Teppei and I have missed you," she corrected with a grin as she pulled back, her cheeks stained with a crimson blush, though her eyes were bright in the lamplight. Teppei, who had long since fallen asleep on the futon in their room, had cried endlessly when Sensei had come through the front door that night, surprising both of them with his early arrival.

"And I've missed you, more than I can say." He murmured, his hands sliding up the length of her body to cup her cheeks into his palms. Of course they had spoken every night- whether over video chat or the phone, but none of that compared to having her there before him. To holding her in his own arms, feeling the softness of her hair, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own. Giving up what he loved, it would have been worth it if it meant he could hold her like this every night. But, his teaching... It provided for him the ability to give her and Teppei both the future they deserved. That and he loved it, almost as much as he loved the two of them. "But Fumino... What have I told you?"

She arched a brow, a silently posed question, her grin vanishing as she thought for a single instance that he was upset with her over something. "What?" She inquired, surprise taking her voice an octave higher, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Call me Kazuma." His voice was like silk, the meaning behind his words rushing through her, leaving her exposed. "Say it." He whispered, his eyes darkening as they looked into her own, his mouth twitching with a smile. "Say it." He repeated, enjoying the look that fell into place upon her sweet face, enjoying the way she blushed to the very roots of her hair. No longer was he her teacher and there was no need for her to refer to him as Sensei any longer. But truth be told, the reason he wanted her to call him by his given name was a selfish one. Just hearing the way her vocals spoke his name was enough to send him over the edge.

Ah, so that was it then? Fumino felt a smile tugging on her lips as she leaned in, her mouth hovering over his as the softly spoken word fell from them. "Kazuma..." She felt him give in, his mouth finding her own, the kiss soft and passionate, speaking everything they had yet to even say. When he pulled back a few moments later, he was smiling, and she put her hands to his face, a mirrored gesture of his a few moments before. "I missed you, Kazuma." His eyes widened only slightly but then he tipped his forehead down against hers, inhaling her familiar scent, reminding himself that she was his. And he was hers, heart and soul. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, his beloved treasure. And of course, Teppei too.

Taking her by the hand, he stepped back, drawing her with him towards the hall. "Come wife, let's go to bed." And together they went, hand in hand, to slip into bed with Teppei between them, knowing there was no place either of them would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

When Fumino woke for the fourth morning in a row ill, she knew something was wrong.

It wasn't like a stomach bug to be this persistant, she told herself as she hugged the cold porcelain of the toilet. From the hallway, just outside the bathroom door, she could hear Teppei as he stood outside the door, unaware of his sister's trouble inside the bathroom. He was cheerfully talking about his first day of school, his excitement causing him to have the giggles. _That's right, it's the first day of school..._ Fumino thought with a sigh, finally thinking she'd begun to piece together the cause of the onslaught of vomitting over the last few days. When she finally could pry herself away from the toilet, she stood up and splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth, forcing away the dread trying to settle in the pit of her stomach. _It's just nerves,_ she thought, bracing herself as she stared into the mirror. _Of course it's nerves, it's your first day of teaching after all!_ Right, nerves.

Flipping off the light, Fumino exited the bathroom, surprised to find the hallway empty. When she entered the kitchen, she found both Teppei and Kazuma inside, the younger of the two bouncing up and down in anticipation of the drive to school. His school was just beside the one both she and Kazuma were to teach at, which made her feel good, just knowing he would be there and within her reach, if needbe. "Good morning, sweetheart," Kazuma greeted, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "Nervous?" He asked with a grin, followed by a wink as he poured cereal into a bowl, pushing the wiggling Teppei towards the table. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he passed her by, noting her pallor and of course chalking it up to first day jitters. He'd felt them too, after all, so many years ago.

"No," she replied, folding her arms over her chest and looking away, the defiant little jutting of her chin enough to make him want to take her back to bed. "I'm not nervous," she continued, sounding anything but confident, and Kazuma could not help but to chuckle at her expense.

"Oh, my love," he mumured as he slipped his arms around her, drawing her towards him, his lips against the shell of her ear. "Don't fret, you're going to do amazing." He nipped at the soft flesh of her earlobe, but released her a moment later, knowing better than to go much further in the presence of Teppei. "Have some breakfast," he gestured for her to join Teppei at the table, which she did, unable to help but to laugh as he made his way back to the stove, singing no-nonsense lyrics to the tune of a current top radio hit, reminding her of everything good she had in her life.

And to her joy, her stomach pains had fluttered away, quick as the feeling of nasuea had come, it was gone again. Nerves, she reminded herself, it had all just been nerves.

[ x x x ]

"Nerves my ass," Fumino groaned as she threw up for the sixth morning in a row, knowing this seemed to go so much further than the stomach flu. Rising up from the bathroom floor, her new permanent morning residence, she brushed her teeth and as she gazed into her own reflection, she remembered something. She could still yet recall the days before Teppei had been born, when her mother had raced to the bathroom to do exactly as she had been doing. Realization dawned on her and Fumino looked down as if she'd expected to see the curve of her belly, as if she expected to see something that could confirm her suspicions. How had she been so stupid? Of course this wasn't the stomach flu. Of course this wasn't first day of school nerves.

This was something so much bigger than any of that.

Promising herself she'd go to the store for a test at lunch, Fumino bounced into the kitchen, determined not to let anything on until she knew for sure. Throwing herself into the task of making breakfast, by the time both boys had risen from their beds and stumbled into the kitchen, she'd made stacks of pancakes six high for both of them. "Good morning." She said happily as they slunk into their chairs, both eyeing her with suspicion, as it was not usually Fumino being so chipper in the morning.

"You're up early," Kazuma commented, recalling her slipping from the bed over an hour ago, but had gone back to sleep, under the assumption she just needed a shower. But, now that he looked at her he could see she was still looking pale, her eyes much brighter than usual. But she was smiling, giggling with Teppei as she reached for his stack of homework to go over, their new morning routine that Kazuma loved to witness, even if it was from across the kitchen. Perhaps he was imagining that something was wrong. Besides, she would tell him, wouldn't she?

[ x x x ]

She couldn't believe it.

The two little pink lines confirmed her suspicions, she was pregnant. Sitting there at her desk, witth the little plastic applicator staring up at her, Fumino felt sick. Part of her wanted to jump for joy, after all, this was Kazuma's baby. It was _their_ baby. But the other part of her... She was reminded that it was two days into term of her first year teaching, that it was their first time together since actually getting married. Kazuma had only just been permitted to return to their home and start their real life together. Living apart had been miserable, neverending, and she had hoped to make so many memories that first year together.

Well, she supposed this was a memory unlike any other.

Wrapping the test back into its plastic, she slipped it into her purse for safekeeping, knowing she would need that for later. For when she told Kazuma. The bell sounded overhead and kids began to file into the room, returning from their lunch breaks. She put a smile on her face and stood up from the desk, stepping out to stand in front of the blackboard as all of her students sat down at their desks. "Did you have a good lunch, class?" She asked in English, smiling as they all parroted back at her _yes, Sensei,_ and a warmth spread through her entire being.

No matter what, she'd never give up on this dream of hers.

[ x x x ]

Kazuma could not help but to steal a few glances at her throughout the evening. She was unusually quiet that night, picking at her food and leaving behind nearly an entire plate of leftovers. He watched her every movement, trying to decipher what it was that was bothering her. Had she had a bad day at school, perhaps a student had caused some trouble for her? But, he knew Fumino and knew she'd never let some kid get to her. Perhaps another teacher had made a comment to her, but that also just didn't seem to fit. He wracked his brains, trying to come up with anything, but was left hopeless. And so, he swore to ask her, because not knowing was just killing him.

While she ran a bath for Teppei, Kazuma penned a quick little note to her, a note reminding her how much he loved her, and offering her congratulations on finishing her first full week as a teacher. He glanced around the room, searching for her purse, knowing she would find it tomorrow as she sat behind her desk, and hoped it would bring a smile to her face. "Aha," he grinned triumphantly as he scooped the bag into his hands, a little to entergetically, for it slipped from his hands and across the floor all of its contents spilled. "Damn," he muttered, dropping down and retrieving the scattered items, shoving them each back inside her bag. It was as his fingers closed around something wrapped in plastic that he paused, sitting back on his hunches, blinking as he stared down at the thing in his hands.

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

"Get in now! And don't get out until you're clean, Teppei," Fumino called over her shoulder as she closed the door to just a crack, giving her little brother the privacy he deserved. She chuckled as she heard his splashing around and returned to the kitchen, surprised to find Kazuma sitting there on the floor, something small and white held tightly in his hand. "Kazuma? Are you alright...?" She trailed off as he looked up at her, silently rising to his feet, hand extending out towards her. He dropped what he was holding into her palm and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was the pregnancy test. "Kazuma... I..." What did she say? How was she supposed to say something like this?

"Is it... Is it true?" He asked, the only words that would come to mind, the only words that really mattered in that moment. It felt like an eternity before she gave one single, silent nod, confirming for him what he should have seen all along. Pregnant... She was pregnant! Joy rushed through him and he could not help but to reach for her, drawing her against his chest, burying his face in the top of her head. "I don't believe it... I don't believe it." He kept mumbling, over and over again, his joy and his shock at learning the news reducing him to a bumbling mess.

"You're... Happy?" Fumino's quiet words broke into his whirling mind and Kazuma pulled back, holding her out at arms length, inspecting her with an arched brow. "We had so much planned for this year, so much we can't do now..." She was cut off as Kazuma drew her back to his chest, embracing her as tightly as he dared to. He could feel her tears soaking the material of his tshirt and he held on just a little bit tighter.

"There's nothing that can make me happier than this," Kazuma whispered into her hair, his own eyes welling with tears as he realized that within her, she carried their child. A tiny, little sprout brought to life by their love. There was, truly, nothing that could have made him happier than that.


	3. Chapter 3

She just didn't know what to do.

They'd been pushed out a door yet again, a third family for her and Teppei that just hadn't worked out. How many times would she hear those words, " _we're sorry but..."_ How many more times would she and Teppei have to pack their few belongings into a single suitcase and leave a place they'd begun to call home? After so many times, she'd begun to give up, close off, not allow herself to feel any sort of attachment to the place they stayed. It only took a few weeks before _something_ would come up and out the door they would go.

But as Fumino looked beside her, to stare at her little brother who smiled happily beside her, munching on a snack she had nicked from the corner store, and knew she had to do something. They couldn't sleep on the streets, she wouldn't allow that. She cared too much for Teppei to allow his little life to sink so far. He had already experienced so much these last few months, the loss of both their parents, the stumbling from family to family... He was only a child, he needed stability. She had to find that for him, no matter the cost to herself. School would be out of the question now- she had no where for Teppei to go while she was there, and without a place to live.. She would have to work to support them both. To keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.

She was already doing an awful job at it.

A sigh escaped her and Fumino glanced up the street, watching the slow pace of a man as he walked along the sidewalk. She squinted into the dying sun and adjusted the scarf around her neck, feeling the icy chill of the wind lift her hair. As the man approached, she began to recognize the gait, and it was then she realized just who it was. _Sensei... he must live nearby.._ she thought as her homeroom teacher slowed to a hault just before the park bench she and Teppei sat upon. "Fumino-san," he greeted with a little nod, taking in the sight of the girl and the little boy there on the bench. His student looked worried beyond her years- he could almost see the weight upon her slim shoulders as she looked up at him with her fierce eyes. He recalled earlier that day, when he'd caught her dozing off in class, looking as if she'd not slept well in days. Why hadn't he noticed her sooner? "Hello there," he dropped down to the child's level, recognizing the smile as Fumino's when he giggled. He must have been her little brother, Teppei, who he knew of from reading her file. And hearing the gossip, of course. "What have you got there?" He asked with a grin, noting the flimsy plastic covered pie in his little hands.

"A cherry pie!" He threw his hands up in excitement, revealing sticky fingers that had clearly already torn about something else sweet. "Buncha got it for me," he went on with a wide grin at his sister, who for the first time seemed to light up from the inside out. Kazuma leaned back on his hunches, the moment before him beginning to make more and more sense. "Here, Teppei," Kazuma reached into his pocket, fishing for some money, which he handed off to the small child. "Why don't you go get you and Fumino-san here something good." He pointed at the small food cart adjacent to the bench they sat on, which would keep the small boy in their line of sight the whole time. With a cheer, Teppei lept off the bench and ran at the cart full speed, the money clutched tightly in his little hand.

"We don't need your help," Fumino immediately spit out, though Kazuma could see the relief that seeped into her eyes, gentling their gaze ever so slightly. "But... Thank you." For her brother, she would beg on her very knees if it meant providing for him. And even though it pained her to do so, she'd accept any sort of help she could get, if it meant she was protecting Teppei. She watched her little brother from across the road, watching as he talked and laughed with the lady at the cart, who was smiling as she handed him something wrapped in paper. Fumino turned her eyes instead to her teacher, who gestured at the now empty seat beside her, to which she nodded. When he sat down beside her, their shoulders brushed and she felt the warmth of his skin despite the layers of clothes between them.

"Fumino-san, where are you two sleeping tonight?" Her teacher asked softly and she bowed her head, not having an answer prepped for such a question. Kazuma watched her shoulders droop, her hair falling across her face as she shifted, her arm brushing against his again, this time sending an electric shock through him. That was when he realized, she had no where to go. She and her small brother, a baby almost, had no where to sleep that night. "Come on, you can... You can stay with me." He couldn't very well leave them out to sleep in the cold, there was no way he could turn his back on her like that. He knew he was way out of line with this, allowing an underage student to come back to his apartment like this... But he couldn't just walk away from them. "You and Teppei both." Something told him that these two kids needed someone to protect them, to fight for them... Maybe that someone would have to be him.

She sat up, turning to stare at her teacher with wide, surprised eyes. Was he really asking her... Was he really asking her to come home with him? He was willing to put a roof over their heads, no questions asked? No, he would get into trouble, she told herself, knowing what would happen if anyone found out an underage student was staying with her teacher overnight. Even if it was only for one night. But then... She looked out at Teppei, who was coming back, clutching his treats to his chest, his smile wider than she had seen in in weeks. It wasn't about her, it wasn't really even about the young man beside her... It was about Teppei. She turned back to look at her teacher, noticing only then just how young he truly looked to be, and felt for some reason that she could trust him. Something told her that this was someone who would not disappoint her. "But..." She trailed off, looking away as he got to his feet, a smile on his face.

"Marry me, Fumino-san," he grinned down at her, offering her a hand to take as Teppei came up behind him. "Marry me, so I can take care of you. Of both of you." Teppei looked from face to face, but much like his sister, could tell that this was someone who was not lying. Unlike their previous few families who had given up on them time after time. This was someone who could not go back on their word.

Fumino felt her cheeks blazing as she looked up at Kazuma, who was still yet grinning, and she couldn't help but to wonder if he had lost his mind. "Marry... You...?" Hundreds of thoughts were whirling through her mind- reasons why this made sense, reasons why it didn't... But every thought led back to Teppei and so that was why she found herself to be slipping her hand into Kazuma's, her other into Teppei's. This is why she allowed for Kazuma to lift their single bag into his free hand, leading them down the street towards the place they would call home.

And perhaps this time... Home might mean forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuma wasn't certain how he'd become so lucky, but he supposed it was best not to question it. It had taken time, it had taken patience, but some how they had come this far. His heart was full and his soul was happy, happier than it had ever truly been before. There beside him in his bed was the most beautiful of creatures in all the world- Fumino, with her brunette locks spread out beneath her head, with her one slim leg tucked up over the blankets. He could not help himself from reaching out, running his hand over the silky smooth skin of her shin, further up until he trailed his fingertips across her soft thigh. She shifted beneath his touch, a murmur on her lips as she rolled towards him, not quite waking. As always, he was mesmerized by her.

All his life, this was all he'd ever truly wanted, a family to call his own. Now, he'd not ever thought he'd find it in one of his own students, but life was funny that way. He could still recall the first time he'd set his eyes upon her there in the hallway before his first big speech before all of the student body. She'd smiled at him and his world had stopped. _Are you skipping?_ He'd asked her to which she laughed as sunlight streamed in behind her from the door she had already opened. She had been illuminated like a goddess, like a beautiful creature too perfect for the mortal world. _I have to pick up my brother._ She'd come back inside then, turning to look at him with her head tilted, her long hair a waterfall over a shoulder. _Here,_ she had said before tossing him what turned out to be a small, wrapped candy. _It's like a good luck charm._ And that was when she'd gone, slipping out the door and into the sunlight, leaving him lost in a hundred different thoughts.

That was the moment she had completely captivated him.

And then, later that day when he'd been walking home from school, when his speech had gone well and the taste of the candy was still in his mouth, he saw her again. This time she was on a park bench, a little boy beside her, and she looked as if she were going to cry. It had been as if he'd known exactly what had to be done for her and that little boy. He hadn't asked many questions, rather had just offered her a hand and told her to trust him. Then he took the two of them home, where to this day they still remained.

Kazuma smiled as he thought back to those early days, when she'd been young and nervous and adorable. He wouldn't have traded any of their moments together for anything, so precious to him were they. Every moment they shared was special, ones he would hang onto for the rest of his days. He had loved her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, from the moment he'd heard her speak he had known the truth of his own heart. He loved her with every fiber of his being, with every inch of his soul. Unable to help himself, he leaned over to brush a soft kiss to her mouth, her rosy lips far too inticing for him to ignore. When he pulled back, he was greeted by her beautiful eyes, staring back at him with their sleepy gaze. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured, though he was smirking as he felt her wandering hands upon his body. "Or maybe I did." He purred into her ear as he leaned down again, sliding his own hands beneath her lithe frame. She was giggling then, the sound like music to his ears as he tugged her pajama top over her head, throwing it onto the floor beside their bed. _Their_ bed. It was still incredible to say, to think. Knowing that she truly was his wife... It made him happier than anything else in the world.

Except for maybe this.

He enclosed his hand around her breast, the feel of her heart beating into his palm as a soft sound escaped her lips. Kazuma leaned down, his lips trailing kisses from her mouth down to her collarbone, stopping only when they reached her chest. He felt her hands tangling in his hair as his mouth closed around her other breast, tongue working her nipple in quick movements. She was moving beneath him, arching her back as her fingers tightened their hold on his locks, every sound that came from her moving him closer to the edge. He slid his hands down the length of her body, fingers idly snapping at the elastic waistband of her panties. Her own hands were on the move again and Kazuma could feel her fingers tracing the outline of him beneath his boxers. "Kazuma!" She gasped as his hand brushed across her most sensitive of places, taunting her with his gentle movements.

A moment later and he was tossing her panties away too, leaving her naked before his gaze, a sight he'd never grow tired of seeing. She had his boxers pulled down and Kazuma shifted to push them away from his body, before he knelt before her, pushing apart her thighs with one hand. Positioning himself before her, Kazuma placed both hands on either side of her head on the pillow as he slid into her, the feeling sending shockwaves through his entire body. He could feel Fumino's nails digging into his back as she cried out with his every thrust, her hips grinding against his in the most delicious sort of way.

Though he didn't want it to be over yet, Kazuma could feel himself coming dangerously close to the edge. He threw his head back as he burst, her own little cry enough to make him want to go again. But instead he flung himself down onto the bed beside her, immediately drawing her close to his chest. Nuzzling the spot between her neck and shoulder, Kazuma could not help but to bite down upon her soft flesh. Every inch of her was ravishing, was perfect, was beautiful, so much so that Kazuma really had to say it was unfair. "I love you," he whispered into the darkness of their bedroom, tugging her closer to him as she drew the sheets over their naked bodies. She was murmuring it back to him, snuggling deeper into the blankets, her body warm against his. And then he drifted off to sleep, with her still in his arms, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world.

And the happiest, too.


	5. Graduation Gift

He could not believe this day had come.

It had felt like only yesterday when he had discovered Fumino and Teppei there on that bench, looking lost and afraid. It had felt like only yesterday that he had offered her his hand and told her he would take care of them from now on, if only she married him. Of course, he'd never filed such paperwork, how could he when she was only a girl? She had discovered the truth of course, had even tried to run off when she had realized everything he'd ever told her had been a lie. A lie with good intentions was still a lie, he told himself as he shifted in his chair, looking down at the papers scattered across his desk. The feelings he felt now were anything but a lie though... He loved her with all of his heart, with every fiber of his being did he love that girl. He would have traded anything in this world to see her smile again. She had come home with him that day but had told him she just needed a little time to think it all over.

Running his hands over his face, Kazuma sighed, deciding he could not grade these papers anymore. Stuffing them into his bag, he figured he'd head home early that day, perhaps cook a nice dinner for Fumino and Teppei and spend one more night in the life he had built for them. After tonight, things would have to change, no matter how badly he wanted them to remain the way they were. Either Fumino would forgive him for the lie of marriage and stay by his side after graduation, or she would take Teppei away and form a new life of their own.

One that didn't include him.

Just as he pushed his chair back to stand up, he heard the door knob twisting, and he paused, looking up as the door swung open. "Fumino-san!" He was surprised to see her there, considering she always went straight home after school to take care of Teppei. And, of course considering everything that was happening he'd not anticipated such a visit. "Is everything alright?" His thoughts turned to worry as she entered the classroom, closing the door behind her. "Is Teppei okay?" He was caught off guard by her smile, one which of course eased all of his fears as she came to stand in front of his desk.

"I thought I'd come to see you in your classroom just one last time," she said simply, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind an ear, her smile returning. "Teppei is at Ryuu's for the afternoon." Fumino had set that up the day before, asking Ryuu if he minded watching Teppei for the evening, which of course he'd gladly said yes. That would give her and Kazuma some rare time alone, time that she really wasn't certain how they would spend. She had an idea of course, if only she could become brave enough to tell Kazuma the truth. Her heart was pounding hard inside his chest, her gaze finding his as she stepped around to the side of his desk.

Kazuma wasn't sure what she was up to, but something had his pulse racing, his stomach fluttering with nerves as she approached the side of his desk. Swiveling in his chair, he faced her, eyes soaking in the sight of her in her school uniform- it'd be the last time he saw her in it, after all. Tomorrow... She'd no longer be his student. Returning his gaze to her face, he saw in her eyes a look he'd only caught glimpses of in their time together. "You're up to something," he teased, leaning forwards in his chair, his hand reaching for hers. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me that way." Her eyes were smoldering, eyes he would surely never grow tire of looking into. He knew, without a doubt, something was stirring inside of her... And truth be told, it was stirring inside him, too.

"Then don't." She heard herself whisper, the words escaping her before she could stop them. Embarrassment spread through her like a wildfire, setting her whole body aflame. _How could you say something so stupid?!_ Fumino could not believe she had said something so very forward. And yet... Was that not the entire reason she'd come to his classroom this day? To tell him she was ready to be _his_ woman, forever? But now she found she had lost her voice, had lost her ability to even breathe as she stood there before him. And worse than anything, he'd yet to speak either, rather was staring up at her with this wide-eyed gaze she had never seen before.

Oh, what a naughty girl.

Kazuma shifted in his chair, licking his lips as he finally stood, the hand leaving hers to rather cup her cheek into his palm. Something inside told him what to do next and so Kazuma leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. Fumino's arms came around him then, her own lips finding his, their kiss growing from gentle to fiery. They had kissed once or twice now, soft, gentle kisses that had been full of unsaid emotions. This was a kiss of passion, a kiss that spoke much differently than any of their other ones. Kazuma could feel the stirring of his arousal as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip and for a moment he wondered where she had learned such a move. "Fumino-san..." He breathed when he drew back, instead placing a trail of kisses that led from her mouth down her jaw and onto her neck. "We don't have to do this," his breath was warm against her skin as his teeth bit down onto the soft flesh of her earlobe. "But I'm not certain I can stop now..." He had wanted this for oh so long. To feel the touch of her skin beneath his, to feel her heart beating into his palm, to feel her against every part of his body.

"I don't want you to stop, Sensei..." Came her whispered response as she tilted her head back, hair a waterfall down her back. Kazuma brushed his lips back from her neck to her mouth, clamping down upon it with a new intensity. One hand slid back into her hair, fingers threading through the soft strands that felt like silk against his touch; the other arm trailed slowly down her body, palm tracing every curve of her beneath it until it came to rest upon her hip. He felt the touch of her own hands, small and warm as one brushed across him, his member twitching at even her soft little touch. The same hand slid back up, this time to lay gently across her breast, where sure enough he could feel her rapid heartbeat against his palm.

Suddenly, in this moment, this was all that mattered to him; to feel the warmth of her skin against his, to hear the soft little catch in her breath when his hand tightened upon her chest. Kazuma knew he loved her with all of his being and he knew she would never have come to him if she hadn't made a choice of her own. "You'll... You'll stay with me?" He looked down into her eyes, watching as her lips curved with a smile, nodding as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Fumino-san." He felt the words falling from his lips and they just felt right, now that he'd said them aloud.

"I love you, Sensei..." She whispered back a moment before his lips met hers, his arms taking hold of her body to swing her around so her back was against his desk. His kiss intensified, his hands roaming every inch of her body as her own ran the length of him through the material of his pants. He shuddered at her touch, a sound like nothing she'd ever heard escaping him. "I want to be yours." She murmured as he kissed her throat, hands pulling aside the material of her top, allowing him to instead press his lips to her collarbone. His hands were beneath her then, lifting her in a single movement, sitting her down on the desk so she was now at his eye level. Her hands ran through his hair as his mouth slid further down, his hands shaking as they began to unbutton her blouse. When it was open, his hands slid around to her back, unhooking the single clasp of her white, lacy bra- one he'd given to her that she swore she'd never wear- and it came away with ease. Her breasts, small but firm, fit perfectly within his grasp and Kazuma wasn't even sure he could move ever again.

But then he felt her hands on his waistband and suddenly, he was moving again. It was only a moment later that he sprung free from the confines of his pants and her hands were on him, working slowly as she found her own rhythm of movement. "Fumino-san!" He gasped, his voice raspy, his grasp on her breasts tightening ever so slightly. He knew he couldn't wait any longer- how could he, with goddess before him? And so his hands were moving, grasping her by the hips to adjust her place on the desk. Then those same hands were pushing her skirt up and pulling down her underwear, letting them drop to the ground beneath him. Pushing her thighs apart a bit further, Kazuma positioned himself between her, looking up to meet her gaze again. She gave one single nod and then Kazuma pushed himself into her, her little gasp enough to make his heart stop. Taking a moment to ensure she was okay, he then began to move, soft and slow strokes until he felt her body relax, until she began to make the softest little sounds he had ever heard. It was then that he began to thrust a bit harder, a bit faster, her cries muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt this good in all of his life, that much Kazuma was certain of. He'd been with women before, but none of them could compare to the feeling he was getting right then, right there with Fumino. He could feel her hands on his back, her legs around his hips as he buried himself deeper inside of her. She was crying out then, arching her back as she ground her hips against his. Kazuma knew he was dangerously close to the end and he wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. "Say my name." He commanded in a whisper against her ear, pausing in his movements only long enough to hear her soft little chuckle.

Drawing back from her, he looked into her eyes as he pulled nearly free from her body, the sweet sound of her protest enough to almost finish him right there. But no, not yet... Not until she spoke. Pushing himself back into her, he closed his eyes as her vocals caught in her throat. "Ka-Kazuma!" He burst inside of her, his seed spilling as he let out the breath he'd been holding, the simple sound of his true name upon her lips all he'd ever wanted to hear. He pulled away from her then, his heart beating fast, unable to help himself from drawing her into his embrace.

"Let's go home." He murmured as he dipped his forehead against hers, brushing a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead. When they had both dressed themselves, he led her from the classroom, down the halls and out the front door into the late afternoon sunshine. He would take her home and they would pick up where they had left off- perhaps stopping only long enough to discuss what she wanted as a graduation gift. Or, perhaps not, either way he'd not be disappointed.

He had everything he could ever want now, after all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Museum Visit

Kazuma couldn't believe he'd been conned into chaperoning the class field trip. It wasn't so much that he didn't enjoy being out of the classroom for an afternoon- and in truth, this was one he might actually enjoy if he wasn't so very distracted.

The History Museum was hard to enjoy when Fumino's sweet smile had completely and utterly captivated him. Everywhere he looked, it was her that he saw; there with her friends, tucking hair behind an ear as she leaned over a display case or across the room laughing as she ate lunch with her small group of peers. He could not even pretend to be interested in anything else when Fumino was so very close to him. And worse yet he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to the evening before when she'd been dressed in one of his snow white button down's and a pair of lace panties when he'd come in the front door. He was late coming home which meant Teppei had not been there when he'd opened the door- taking him by surprise and making it a whole lot harder to keep his hands to himself. Kazuma couldn't help but to grin when he recalled the way she'd blushed when he'd slipped his arms around her, one hand grazing across the delicate lace of her under garments.

He'd give anything to hold her like that again.

But, this was a school trip Kazuma reminded himself as he followed her group at a leisurely pace, hands in pockets, doing his best to seem interested in the displays and not his student. The school kids approached a small, dome shaped room with wide double doors at the front, both pulled closed with a white sign on its front. As he approached, Kazuma heard the kids sighing, though Fumino was shooting him a glance as he came to stand behind the group. "Closed," one kid said, kicking at the floor with the toe of his shoes. "Let's go back to the gift shop." The other kids rallied behind him and they all began to walk back the way they'd come, though Fumino remained standing there with him, offering him a smile that as always, nearly took his breath away.

"Are you having a good time?" Fumino asked, prompting him to grin down at her, taking a single step towards her, closing the gap between them. "S-sensei," she stammered, a blush taking root on her cheeks though she was smiling up at him, her beautiful eyes gazing into his own.

Still grinning, Kazuma leaned in, pressing his lips close to her ear, one hand resting gently on her shoulder. "I can think of a few ways this could be a lot more fun," Kazuma whispered and he felt her quake beneath his touch, her body reacting to the feel of him close to her, to the warmth of his breath against her skin. "And I think you can, too." He stood back up then, watching as something clicked in her brain and a nervous, yet almost mischievious smile fell into place upon her face. Kazuma knew being alone with her like this was stupid, downright idiotic, but he couldn't help himself. Now that he had her there before him, he wasn't sure anything but her own protest would stop him.

And so, Kazume turned around and ignoring the sign on the planetarium door, he pushed the door open. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her inside with him, allowing the door to close behind them. Engulfed into total darkness, Kazuma kept a tight hold to her hand, drawing her away from the door and down the aisle way, rows of seats on their either side. He stopped at the center of the room, where someone might have stood to run the machine to put the stars on the ceiling, and it was there that he took her into his arms. There in the safety of the darkness, he could hold her, he could do as he pleased with her without worry of discovery. "Fumino-san..." He murmured as he felt her arms wind around him, his face pressed into the crown of her head. "I'm not sure I can stop myself with you... Here... In the darkness..." He threaded his fingers through her long hair as he brushed his lips across the exposed skin of her throat, the feel of her pulse racing beneath his touch.

"I don't want you too..." Came her soft, nearly inaudabile response, and the feeling that crashed into him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Just what... What was she saying to him? "Sensei..." She murmured as her fingertips shyly brushed across him, hard and pulsating beneath the cotton of his trousers. At once he grasped her hand and drew it back towards his manhood, gently manuevering her hand until it had fully taken a hold of him over his pants. Just that gentle touch was like heaven, the feel of her hand against him something he'd always longed to feel.

"Come here..." He spoke softly, drawing her towards the closest row of chairs and sitting down, posing her there between his legs. With a slow, gentle touch he reached for her, hands on her thighs beneath her pleated skirt, gliding upwards towards her hips. They came to a stop as his fingers grazed the material of her panties, realizing only then she still yet wore the ones he'd given to her to wear the night before. Kazuma felt his erection twitch, the thought of her wearing those panties all day incredibly arousing. Slowly he began to pull the underwear down until they were at her knees and they fell to the ground at her feet, leaving her now bare beneath his touch. Then his hands were moving again, one gently pushing her thighs apart while the other one planted itself firmly on her buttocks. "Fumino-san..." Her name was on his lips, a silently posed question falling between them. But then he felt her hand on his own and he knew exactly what she wanted for him to do. Moving his hand closer, a single finger gingerly prodded at her opening, eliciting a gasp from her slightly parted lips. His finger then made a full entrance into her and Kazuma felt her body tremble as he began to pleasure her. Slow, even strokes with his fingers, each one leaving her like putty in his palm, her little whimpers mounting to something more like a moan. That sound alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Knowing he couldn't wait another moment, Kazuma pulled a hand free from her body to unzip his pants, reaching in to grasp his enlarged manhood, pulling it free from the confines of his clothes. He took hold of her hand and as he'd done before, drew it close to him, guiding her fingers as they tentatively wrapped around the length of him. "Fumino-san," he could not help but to speak her name as she began the first set of strokes, her grasp shy but firm around his erection. Her every touch was like nothing he'd ever experienced before with any woman, so out of this world that Kazuma swore he was seeing stars. "Up here..." He rasped into her ear as he drew her close to him, his face buried in her chest. His hands reached up, unbuttoning a few buttons of her shirt, exposing just enough of her to get his heart racing. He pushed aside the material of her bra, revealing her small but firm breasts, one of which fit perfectly in his palm. Kneading it beneath his finger tips, Kazuma trailed his other hand back down her side and then snaking it around her waist, pulling her whole body up onto the seat with him, propping her up so she remained just above him. Their eyes then met and Kazuma gave her an enouraging smile, one which she returned at once, her face flush with desire and maybe even a bit of embarassment. He reached up a hand to tenderly tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then he felt her shifting, taking the moment into her own hands.

The moment Kazuma felt her slide into place, he could not help but to let out a groan, his hands both sliding into place on her hips. She was making a little sound as she sought comfort, shifting this way and that way until she found the right rhythm in her movements. "F-Fumino-san!" He gasped as he bucked his pelvis upwards, the feeling of their bodies meshing together leaving him breathless. Head thrown backwards, he rocked in time with her, listening closely to the little moans she'd begun to release, her eyes closed as she came close to her first release. It was all he could do to keep himself going when he felt her muscles tighten around him, her body shuddering as the waves of pleasure rushed through her slim body. Taking the moment for himself, Kazuma began to thrust up into her, renewing her cries of pleasure as he hit a spot not previously reached a moment before. Gritting his teeth, he knew he couldn't last much longer, and so in one fell swoop he'd risen up and turned them around, placing her bottom down on the chair instead. Spreading her legs, he pulled her towards him and slipped back inside her, pumping away the moment he'd made contact again.

It took only a few more thrusts before Kazuma could take no more; with a final one, he felt himself release and so he pulled back, panting as she righted herself on the chair, her feet now firmly planted on the ground. Dropping onto the chair beside her, Kazuma righted his clothes and then he turned, drinking in the sight of her there beside him. Reaching out, he brushed her hands away, instead buttoning the final button of her shirt back into place himself. She was blushing beneath his gaze, her smile shy but radiant as she finally raised her own eyes to look at him. "I love you more than anything, you know that, right?" He asked softly, hand rising up to cup her cheek into his palm. "I want you... Forever." He murmured, trailing his hand across her skin, brushing back a lock of her hair. "And Teppei, too." That little kid made his life all the more complete.

"I know," she whispered with a nod, a small smile taking root upon her features. She took the hand he then offered her, allowing him to pull her up onto her feet. With both of their clothes back into place, they returned to the main hall of the museum, slipping back into place among all the others, their disappearance apparently not even noted by any of them. And so they returned to as they had been, she rejoining her giggling friends, and he sliding up beside another of the chaperones. Kazuma couldn't help but to smile as he watched her, recalling the warmth of her skin against his, or the sound of her muffled cries against his shoulder. He knew they risked everything and he told himself next time he had to have more control over himself... That he had to be the adult when it came to moments like that. But, that moment together would be one he'd never forget.

Next time, he definitely wouldn't put up such a fight when it came to chaperoning one of her class trips. Next time, he might be first to sign up. Though, there wasn't much time before her schooling would end. In just a few weeks, she would graduate and then things would change. That was a time he could not wait for. And so Kazuma decided he'd enjoy what time he had left seeing her in her school uniform, knowing beneath that innocent look she wore was a naughty young woman ready to be free. Kazuma would enjoy these last few weeks as her teacher and then when she graduated... He would truly make her his wife.

At least, he hoped he would.


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas for Krys

She was nervous.

Though Teppei postively bounced in anticipation beside her, Fumino could not get past the embarrassment at being seen in such an attire. Though, there was a small part of her that _enjoyed_ when Sensei fawned over her in the scandalous clothes, liking how it felt when he looked at her with that naughty look in his eyes. "Buncha!" Teppei drew her from her thoughts, grinning wildly up at her. She had to admit, he looked adorable in his Santa hat and jammies, both of which Sensei had given to him that morning. Fumino looked down then, giving herself yet another self conscious glance, a hand rising up to adjust her own Santa hat.

Of course her attire was much different than Teppei's, aside from the hat that was. It was a baby doll style red piece of lingiere, tied together at her bust with a small red ribbon. The fur trim matched the trim on her hat and was soft when she ran her hands along it. She still had a hard time imagining that Sensei liked looking at her in such a thing, especially when she still yet lacked the womanly curves she thought most men enjoyed. Sure, she had turned eighteen that year, but it felt like her body was never going to grow up.

The door knob was turning then, catching her and Teppei's attention, and they both turned to face the door as it swung open. "Welcome home!" Teppei was on his feet a moment later, scrambling free from Fumino's grasp to run headlong at Kazuma as he came through the door. "Ma-kun!" He was calling as Kazuma scooped him into his arms, closing the door with a bump from his hip. Fumino could not help but to smile as she witnessed the exchange between her brother and their caregiver... Well, if that's what you might call Kazuma. It was then that Kazuma was turning to look at her, his eyes dark behind his glasses, a look she'd seen in them many times before. "Ma-kun, Buncha says it's almost Christmas!" Teppei was excitedly talking as Kazuma returned him to the ground, allowing the six-year-old to lead him further into the house.

"That's right. It's two days from now." Kazuma grinned down, taking in the full sight of the pair of adorable siblings as Teppei rejoined his sister on the floor. "You two are so cute I could just eat you up." His gaze lingered a moment longer on Fumino, who blushed furiously beneath his gaze, turning away as if scalded by his stare. He reminded himself she was still not yet his to snatch up but he could not fight back against the arousal building within him. It was not the first time he found himself thankful for Teppei's presence, for he might not be able to hold back had they been alone. "Do I smell... Cookies?" Kazuma drove the conversation elsewhere, grinning down at Teppei as the child shot back to his feet in excitement.

"Yes! For Santa! Buncha helped me!" He proudly led Kazuma towards the kitchen, chattering on and on about the cookies that had been precariously baked that afternoon. It was well known that cooking wasn't one of Fumino's strengths... In fact, she left the cooking almost entirely up to Kazuma. In their time together, he'd managed to teach her to throw together a few things, but overall... They all preferred when Kazuma cooked. "Look Ma-kun!" She could hear Teppei's excited little voice as he explained every single cookie that they had baked together, from its type to the design it was cut into.

From where she stood in the doorway, Fumino could not help but be a bit disheartened by his reaction upon coming home. Usually Kazuma responded with much more enthusiasm than he had that night... And considering their current situation, wasn't this his chance to be a bit more vocal about how he felt? Or perhaps it was as she had always worried... He'd found another woman. One who was tall and thin, but with all the womanly curves she so obviously lacked. One who was elegant yet sexy, a stark contrast to who Fumino was. Pain gripped her heart and she sucked in a breath, fearful that this stable life she'd come to love would become disrupted now that she was comfortable. That the man she truly had come to love would leave her for someone older and far more beautiful than she.

And worse yet... Would he not be leaving soon after Christmas? Away he was being sent by his father and they would begin a life of long distance. She feared while away, he would come to realize he enjoyed being alone, without her or Teppei bothering him. Or perhaps he might resent her for being the reason he was being sent away. She could not help to fear for what it would mean if Kazuma truly ever wanted to be rid of them. Fumino again tried to tell herself that she was being stupid, that Kazuma would never do such a thing to her or to Teppei... But how could she not be fearful when she knew what beauty there must be beyond their own city? How could she not help but to worry when every other family had grown tired of them at some point, too? Perhaps she'd allowed herself to become too comfortable and this was her own punishment.

But then Teppei was turning to her and she put on a smile, because it was for Teppei, and for him she would do anything. Even brave the heartbreak of the loss of Kazuma that was sure to come.

[ x x x ]

She felt miserable.

Teppei had gone off to bed a little while before, still clutching his Santa hat when Fumino had tucked him beneath the blankets. She could not shake the feeling that everything around her was going to crumble. Fumino tried to tell herself that she was overreacting, that Kazuma truly cared about her and Teppei both, but... Those stupid insecurities would not stop badgering her.

"Fumino?"

Kazuma's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up from where she still yet sat at the dinner table. The dishes had long since been cleared away, but they had shared some tea and cookies together there in the time since Teppei had gone off to bed. "You're awfully quiet, is something bothering you?" Fumino's gaze snapped back up, a brow arched in surprise before a little sigh escaped her lips. It often still surprised her at how well it was that Kazuma knew her.

But how... How did she admit to him the truth? It felt silly now that she was compelled to speak on it. Something told her to just say it, to just speak the words that had been running through her mind since his return home that evening. "I..." She began, looking away then, shame flooding her features. She just couldn't say it! But then she felt it, the warm touch of his hand against hers and when she looked up, Kazuma was smiling at her. That was all the encouragement she needed to go on. "I thought you didn't like how I looked." She admitted, her voice small. "I thought perhaps... You might have found someone who looks better than me in such a thing." She continued, gesturing down at the getup she still yet wore. Fumino wished the floor would open up and just swallow her whole. Heat rushed to her cheeks, filling them with color, leaving her fidgeting beneath his gaze. There, at least she'd said it. Unable to sit there before his gaze any longer, Fumino jumped to her feet to cross the kitchen, folding her arms across her chest as she turned her back to him. Her eyes were smarting, tears clinging to her lashes as she fought to maintain control over her emotions.

For several long moments, Kazuma could not find the words to say. He was surprised by her admission, for had he not time and time again expressed his adoration of her? Had he not told her over and over again just how enchanted he was by her? That for the last two years it was all he could do to control himself around her? But then he was reminded again that she was but a young woman, full of insecurities that he could not quite fathom as a man. A fond smile twitched on his lips then and he rose up to follow her across the kitchen. Reaching out, he put a hand to her shoulder, encouraging her to turn back to face him. "Fumino..." He put a thumb to her cheek, swiping away the single tear that had escaped to trail the curve of her soft skin, proof of how deeply she felt what she had said to him. "You misunderstood, sweetheart." He spoke honestly, cupping her face with his palms as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "All the things I wanted to say to you then... I couldn't say them with Teppei there." His hands slid further down, past her shoulders, down her arms further and further until they fell into place upon her hips. Leaning over her, he put his mouth to her ear, lips pressing the smallest of kisses against her lobe. "Should I say them now?" His voice was a whisper against her skin, sending chills racing down her spine. A wicked sort of smile graced his features as he pulled back to face her and at once Fumino's cheeks surged with color, bringing a chuckle from his lips. "There is no woman alive that could look better than you." His honesty brought her gaze back to his face and he tugged her closer, one arm snaking around her slim waist. "There is no woman that could turn me from you, Fumino." A smile was beginning to bloom on her lips and Kazuma tipped his forehead down to meet hers. "In truth, I should like to unwrap you in the morning." Their lips hovered dangerously close and Kazuma longed to capture her perfect mouth with his own. Just... Not yet.

Suddenly, he was drawing back, his hand taking hers. "I have something for you." He tugged her along towards the living room, where they had put up their Christmas tree a few weeks before. Fumino had been painstakingly wrapping gifts day by day, placing them beneath the tree as Christmas drew closer. Kazuma stooped down, retrieving from beneath the tree a small, thin box she had not noticed before. He handed her the package, neatly wrapped in gold and red wrappings, a grin curving on his lips. "Go on, open it." He encouraged with such bravado that Fumino could not stop herself from opening the beautiful package. Once the wrappings had been shed, she was left with a black velvet box and it was with slightly shaking hands that she tipped back the lid.

Inside, nestled in silk, was a diamond bracelet; it was a simple strand of them, tiny little white diamonds that would fit perfectly around her wrist. It took her breath away and for a moment, Fumino could not find the words to say to him. "It's beautiful..." She breathed, finally finding her voice as she looked up at him, eyes shining. Kazuma reached for her hands then, taking from the box the bracelet with one hand, the other grabbing her by the wrist. With nimble fingers he clasped the bracelet around her wrist and grinned as Fumino extended her arm, inspecting the gems in the light from the tree. "Thank you!" She gushed, suddenly rushing into his arms, tears of joy gathering upon her lashes. Never before had she been given such a beautiful gift!

Kazuma held fast to her, marveling at how perfectly she fit against him, and it was then that he was hit so hard with his love for this girl that it took his breath away. How was it that he was so lucky... So truly blessed to have such a creature of perfection as his own? That in her and Teppei he had found the family he'd always ached to have. She was looking up at him then, her beautiful eyes shining with the love he knew she felt for him and his heart melted. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto her forever but for now this moment would have to do. And so he leaned in, his mouth finding hers without hesitation. She reacted at once, her hands on the move, one in his hair, the other on the back of his neck. Kazuma felt chills race the length of his spine and as he broke the kiss, it was to smile, every beat of his heart for her. Everything he did was for her and for Teppei, for a future they could look forward to. He knew their time together was coming close to an end, for soon he'd be sent away as punishment by his father... He would make the most of every moment with her, that was for certain. "I love you, Fumino." His voice was thick, full of every single emotion he felt in that moment, every ounce of love he felt for her showing on his face.

It was as she opened her mouth to respond that they both heard it, the little pitter patter of feet rushing towards them. "Buncha!" Teppei was crying as he flung himself into the safety of his big sister's arms, who had broken from Kazuma the moment she'd heard his frightened voice. He was crying into her shoulder, voice breaking as he fought to explain to her the jumbled picture of his nightmare, one which had woken him and left him terrified. After some more tears and comforting words from Fumino and Kazuma, Teppei was finally tempted to return to his bed, only after the promise of them joining him was secured.

And so, they slid into the big bed in Kazuma's room, Teppei squished between them both, warm and safe as he drifted off back to sleep. Fumino felt her cheeks warming with color... It was still not that often that they'd shared a bed... And even with Teppei between them... She enjoyed knowing he was just there, still within her reach. "Fumino..." Kazuma's voice was soft in the dark and she looked up, smiling as their eyes met. He reached for her over Teppei's head and she threaded her fingers with his, wishing she could find the right words to say. But as always, it was Kazuma who knew just what to say. "Good night, sweetheart." His soft words were full of love and she knew, without a doubt, she would never have to doubt his feelings for her as long as she lived.

And that... Was the best Christmas gift she ever could get.


End file.
